


A Second Chance Perchance to Dream

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will work this time? Jack's second chance with Ianto does not turn out as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance Perchance to Dream

**Title** : A Second Chance Perchance to Dream  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Summary** : If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will work this time?  
Rating: PG  
 **Warnings** : AUish timey whimy stuff.  
 **Word Count** : 1.1k  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt by [](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**classics_lover**](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/): if it didn't work the first time... I started this and it took on a wild life of its own. Enjoy and don't forget to comment and let me know what you think.

**_A Second Chance Perchance to Dream_ **

"If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will work this time?" Ianto blotted his mouth with the napkin before placing it on his lap. 

  
“Because I came back for you,” Jack reached out for Ianto’s hand but the steely glare from his dinner date stopped his hand just above Ianto’s. The words following the glare caused Jack to frown and shiver. Ianto was the only one who had that effect on him.

  
“You said that you came back for all of us. Then later you said that to Gwen. So I highly doubt that I’m the one you came back for. Nice try, Jack.” Ianto refused to give into Jack's and his charming personality. “I’m the only one who is easily accessible to you. Gwen is no longer an option so you thought you’d give your part time shag another try.” Ianto sneered bitterly and pulled something from his pocket and placed it on the table.

  
“Is that what I think it is?” Jack’s mouth fell and he looked at the gold band before him in shock. “When did that happen?”

  
“Last month. You were gone for seven months, Jack. Did you expect me to wait?” Ianto said indifferently as he slid the ring on his finger.

  
Jack gulped and forced down the lump in his throat. Ianto had every reason in the world to be mad at his sudden disappearance, but he hoped once Ianto had learned the truth that he would understand. Jack felt that if he was going to share the truth about the year that never was, it would be Ianto because he would be the only one who could understand. “Congratulations.” Jack plastered his best fake smile on his face. Ianto deserved to be happy after everything that life had thrown at him.

“I couldn’t find it in the regulations, but what’s the policy on paternity leave?”

  
\--------------------

**_“Jack! Jack! Can you hear me?”_ **

\--------------------

Ianto sat next to Jack, quickly downing two glasses of whisky, looking quite disheveled and very un-Ianto-like.

  
“What happened?” Jack placed a comforting arm around Ianto and gently kissed the side of his head. For Ianto to get like this, Jack knew something terrible had to happen.

“It was high school, all over again.” Ianto drew a shuttering breath.

“I don’t follow.” Jack grabbed the glass before Ianto could pour himself another drink.

Ianto pouted and reached for the glass, but missed and fell off the couch. “Ouch,” he whined as his backside came in contact with the cold hard floor. “Just give it back.”

  
Jack found Ianto an adorable drunk, but not when he was so completely broken and possibly unable to be put back together. “What did she do?”

  
“It was all a game. She was one of my tormentors from high school, out to play a cruel game with me. I should have remembered who she was, but I didn’t.” Ianto rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. “I was ripe for the picking when you left. I should have seen it coming.”

“I’m sorry, Ianto.” Jack said sympathetically as he got onto the floor with the crushed man and gathered him tightly in an embrace. “What about the baby?”

  
“There never was one. Just more of her mind games. What did I ever do to her to deserve this?” Ianto took a deep breath, forcing himself not to cry. He felt as if he was that awkward teenager once more. “She’s right. I don’t deserve to be loved. I’ll always be Yanni the Loser.”

  
“You are not a loser and I love you.” Jack knew his words never made it to Ianto’s ears as he felt the other man shut down.

\--------------------

**_“Jack, please come back. Don’t do this to me.”_ **

\-------------------- 

  
Jack should have known happily ever after was never in an immortal’s vocabulary. He had three years of true happiness and now it was all coming to a spectacularly horrific end. There was no way out of Thames House after the 456 had released their virus. Jack was dying too, but he knew he would come back but Ianto could not come back.

  
 _Don’t speak, save your breath._

I love you.

  
Don’t.

  
Ianto . Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please—stay with me, stay with me, please!

  
Hey. It was—good, yeah?

Jack wanted to say it was the best, but all he could manage was a 'yeah'. The word was significantly underscored what the last three years truly had been to him. It was his turn to break irreparably. But as always Jack would have to find a way to solider on, but even now he knew this would be different than the rest.

  
Then it happened, Ianto took his last breath. Jack kissed his love one last time and then slipped into the oblivion he would eventually be pulled back painfully and unwillingly from.

  
\----------------------

“I thought you could come back from anything. We finally found you and you aren’t going to check out on us now.” Ianto lightly tapped Jack’s soot and dirt crusted face as he cradled his naked body, begging Jack to wake up.

“Is he breathing?” Owen tried to get into exam his boss, but Ianto refused to let Jack go.

  
“Not yet. Give him time.” Ianto snapped refusing to give up. “It took us months to find him. Jack doesn’t give up that easily.” He stroked Jack’s hair and rocked him as if he was comforting an ill child.

  
Finally, Jack gasped back to life and one look at his surroundings said he had exchanged one nightmare for another as he found himself back on the Valiant. He could not even manage a sound and instinctively curled up to the warm body holding him. It did not matter if it was friend or foe because at the moment it was nice and comforting.

  
“It’s over, Jack. Saxon’s dead. We’re here to take you home.” Ianto tried to get Jack to look at him, but when he did it was as if Jack was looking right through him.

  
“Ho...me?” Jack struggled to speak. He was too traumatised to be able to speak coherently and to think straight. He felt as if his mind finally cracked under all the torture and the promise of home was his way of making peace with everything. 

  
“Yes, home with me.” Ianto gently stroked Jack’s face as tears streaked down his face.

  
“I…to.” Jack reached his hand to touch Ianto’s face, a weary smile forming when he felt the warm familiar face. It was real. He was real and the nearby grumbling could only be Owen. 

Perhaps the nightmare was finally over and going home really meant going home.  
</b>


End file.
